the_henry_hillberg_film_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Henry Hillberg Film Series
The Henry Hillberg Film Series or (The Henry Hillberg Cinematic Universe) is a series created by Sam Djan. The film series started in 2001 with Tools being it's first. The series has released 30 films, short films and specials. History In 1998 a short film in called Tools (prototype) after this there were changes to the short film which later got a feature film changed into a feature film Tools its success led to Monsters Are Bad, Birds Return, Irresponsible Parents, The Snakes and Stick People which led to a cinematic universe where all the films are set in the same universe. The films were successful that it spawned sequels, specials, shorts and spin-offs. All the characters appeared in Multipliers which was a crossover and featured all the characters meeting from the previous films meeting the first time its success led to more crossovers. Films Tools Franchise (2001-2021) # Tools (2001) # Tools 2 (2005) # Tools 3 (2009) # Tools 4: Christmas Adventure (2012) # Screws (2016) # Tools 5 (2017) # Screws 2 (2020) # Tools 6 (2021) The Monsters Franchise (2003-2016) # Monsters Are Bad (2003) # Monsters Are Good (2006) # Monsters Are Both (2008) # Monsters 4 (2016) Birds Return Franchise (2004-2016) # Birds Return (2004) # Birds Return 2 (2013) # Bird Return 3 (2015) # Birds Return 4 (2016) Irresponsible Parents Franchise (2005-2019) # Irresponsible Parents (2005) # Irresponsible Parents 2 (2007) # Irresponsible Parents 3 (2009) # Irresponsible Parents 4 (2013) # Irresponsible Parents 5 (2016) # Irresponsible Parents 6 (2019) Stick People Franchise (2007-2016) # Stick People (2007) # Stick People 2: The Second Coming (2009) # Stick People 3: The Field Trip (2011) # Stick People 4: The Mystery (2016) The Snakes Franchise (2007-2016) # The Snakes (2007) # The Snakes 2 (2009) # The Snakes 3 (2011) # The Snakes 4 (2016) The Animals Franchise (2009-2013) # The Animals Movie (2009) # The Animals 2 (2011) # The Animals 3 (2013) Gazen and the Han Franchise (2011-2015) # Gazen and the Han (2011) # Gazen and the Han 2 (2013) # Gazen and the Han 3 (2015) Multipliers Franchise (2013-2019) # Multipliers (2013) # Multipliers 2 (2015) # Multipliers 3 (2017) # Multipliers: Unite (2019) Original Films # The New House (2013) # Time Travel (2013) # Portals # Going To Dimensions # The League of Villians # The Last Kingdom # The Perfect Family # Last Halloween Upcoming Films Short Films Main article: List of Shorts TV Shows * Stick People (TV Series) * Lucy * The Football Team (TV Series) * The Animals (TV Series) * The Adventures of Gazen Franchises * Tools (2001 present) * The Monsters Franchise (2003 present) * Birds Return (2004 present) * Irresponsible Parents (2005 present) * Stick People (2007 present) * The Snakes (2007 Present) * The Animals (2009-2013) * Gazen and the Han (2011-2015) * Multipliers (2013 present) * The New House (2013 present) Reaction Cast Main article: List of Cast Members Trivia Category:Featured Articles